O problema com Kili
by Vindalf Dvergar
Summary: Bilbo quase se mete num assunto de família.


**O problema com Kili**

— Kili — A voz grave de Thorin Oakenshield, rei sob a montanha, soou ainda mais ameaçadora –, faça o reconhecimento da área. Vamos ver se acampamos aqui.

O jovem arqueiro apenas assentiu e saiu, correndo, à frente, sumindo entre as árvores.

— Paramos aqui — ordenou Thorin.

A companhia parou no sopé da montanha. Eles tinham descido a pé do Carrock, onde as águias gigantes os tinham deixado depois do confronto com o grupo de orcs. Depois de uma madrugada inteira brigando com orcs e goblins, eles caminharam o dia inteiro, agora com Erebor, a Montanha Solitária, visível do pico de onde desceram.

Todos estavam exaustos e ruidosamente sentaram-se no chão. Ou, como fizeram Bofur e Bombur, simplesmente estavam esticados no chão, moídos.

Contudo, mesmo todo o cansaço (sem mencionar o choque emocional de ter enfrentado um orc gigante de Gundabag) fez Bilbo Baggins deixar de reparar no tratamento do chefe da companhia para o seu sobrinho mais jovem. O hobbit franziu o cenho.

Já não era a primeira vez que Bilbo notava o quanto Thorin exigia de Kili. Nem de longe era o mesmo nível de exigência que ele tinha com Fili, o irmão mais velho. Parecia que Thorin estava sempre de olho, sempre vigiando Kili, corrigindo-o ao menor erro, procurando suas falhas para impiedosamente apontá-las.

A impressão de Bilbo era que Thorin perdoava mais as falhas de Fili, mas Kili não tinha direito a perdão. Será que o tio tinha um sobrinho preferido? Seria por causa da sucessão? Fili tinha chance de ser rei, mas Kili estava mais distante. Talvez Thorin quisesse mostrar a Kili que ele não merecia ser rei, conjecturou o hobbit.

Bilbo achava aquilo muito injusto. O hobbit tinha muita vontade de dizer a Thorin Oakenshield exatamente o que ele pensava de gente que favorecia uns mais do que os outros, mas havia impedimentos. O principal deles era que Bilbo no momento estava numa boa relação com Thorin, depois de ter salvado sua vida e tudo mais. Bilbo não tinha a mínima vontade de voltar a ser o preferido na lista das pessoas menos favoritas de Thorin.

Em segundo lugar, aquilo era um assunto de família. Bilbo não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com aquilo. Mesmo que fosse uma injustiça, não era crime o tio ter um sobrinho preferido.

Naquele momento, Kili voltou do reconhecimento e imediatamente fez o relatório a Thorin:

— Não há sinais de orcs e goblins.

Thorin assentiu e observou:

— Muito bem. Você fica de guarda primeiro. Vamos ver se faz isso melhor do que vigia os pôneis perto de trolls.

O rapaz abaixou a cabeça, constrangido. O chefe da companhia se afastou dele.

Aquilo era demais. Bilbo se ergueu e ia confrontar Thorin quando foi interrompido por Balin, que o interceptou, com o cachimbo na mão.

— Desculpe se estiver incomodando, Sr. Baggins, mas eu imaginava se ainda tinha um pouco daquele excelente fumo do Shire com o senhor.

Bilbo demorou uns segundos para responder, ainda pensando na situação entre Kili e Thorin, e então se virou para Balin:

— O quê? Eu, er, n-não, acho que não.

— Pena — fez o anão. — É um fumo muito bom. Gostaria de poder desfrutar dele, enquanto converso com o senhor.

Bilbo sentiu o momento de confrontar Thorin indo embora, mas, sendo um hobbit de boa educação e um Baggins de reputação respeitável, foi gentil com o companheiro:

— Er, eu também lamento não ter mais o fumo, Sr. Balin. Acho que ficou com os goblins.

— Sabe, rapaz — disse Balin amigavelmente -, eu queria conversar, sentar, fumar um pouco e lhe explicar que Thorin tem um motivo para se comportar daquela maneira.

Bilbo olhou para ele, depois para Thorin (que estava longe, sentado numa pedra, examinando alguns ferimentos), depois para Balin de novo.

— Eu... eu...

Balin assentiu:

— Sei que está provavelmente pensando que Thorin está sendo duro demais com o garoto, pois ele é pouco mais que uma criança, e talvez ache isso injusto.

— Como sabe?

— Seu rosto é um livro aberto, Sr. Baggins. Mas Thorin age desse jeito por dois motivos. O principal deles é que ele é louco por aqueles meninos. Thorin ama os sobrinhos com uma intensidade inquestionável.

Bilbo se indignou:

— Bom, ele certamente tem um jeito estranho de demonstrar isso!... Só faltou ele puxar as orelhas do rapaz!

— Thorin está ensinando Kili a ser um guerreiro. Entenda, não se espera nada de Kili.

— Como é isso?

— O sucessor de Thorin é Fili. Quem foi treinado e preparado foi Fili. De Fili se espera que ele aprenda a ser rei, então se espera muito dele. Mas Kili tem poucas chances de chegar ao trono, então ele nunca teve que preencher nenhuma exigência. Na verdade, é uma história muito parecida com o próprio irmão de Thorin, Frerín.

— Thorin tem um irmão? — Aquilo era novidade para Bilbo.

— Frerín morreu na batalha de Azanulzibar, a batalha pela retomada de Khazadum, ou Moria, para vocês que falam Westron. Naquela batalha, Thorin perdeu o avô, o irmão e o cunhado. Mas eu lhe falava de Frerín. Ele era o caçula, e dele não se esperava nada. Thorin era o herdeiro, o sucessor de Erebor. Enquanto Thorin acompanhava o rei, aprendia os assuntos de Estado e se inteirava das questões de Erebor, Frerín vivia uma vida livre. Era mais novo que Thorin, um rapaz alegre e muito brincalhão, muito como Kili. Sem mencionar que ele é muito parecido com Frerín, que Mahal o tenha.

— Não entendo. Thorin trata mal Kili porque ele o faz se lembrar do irmão?

— Não, Sr. Baggins — disse Balin. — Quem não entendeu foi o senhor. Thorin se culpa pela morte de Frerín.

— Numa batalha? Como ele seria culpado?

— Thorin acha que Frerín não sobreviveu por não ter tido o mesmo treinamento que ele. Se Frerín tivesse sido mais treinado, menos dado a brincadeiras e risadas, ele poderia estar vivo. Por isso ele é tão duro com Kili. Ele teme que Kili não esteja tão treinado como Fili. Thorin sabe que esta jornada não é um passeio. Alguns de nós podem não voltar. Não sei dizer, mas talvez Thorin tenha sido contrário à vinda de Kili, que é novo, inexperiente e inconsequente. Mas, mesmo que tenha concordado com a vinda de Kili, Thorin apenas quer ter certeza de que Kili esteja entre os que voltarão.

Bilbo procurou Thorin com os olhos e encontrou-o afastado dos demais, olhar ao longe. Em seguida, viu Kili, empoleirado numa árvore próxima, de olhos atentos, enquanto os demais no acampamento se sentavam ao redor do fogo, Bombur já começando a ferver alguma coisa no pote para servir de jantar.

— Eu não fazia ideia. — Era o que ele podia dizer, vexado. E era verdade.

Balin sorriu, amistosamente:

— Sei que tem boa intenção, Sr. Baggins. E acredite: nada acontece sem razão. Thorin pode ser precipitado às vezes, cabeça-dura em outras vezes, mas o coração dele, como o seu, está no lugar certo.

O hobbit teve concordar com o anão, sorrindo. Depois da conversa com Balin, Bilbo se sentia um pouco mais tranquilo, mesmo que a incerteza do futuro o angustiasse. De alguma maneira, o hobbit sentia o seu lado Took tinha certeza de que a aventura mal começara.

Sem perceber, levou as mãos ao bolso do colete, encontrando lá o anel que pegara da criatura Gollum. Bilbo sorriu, pensando: "Que anel maravilhoso! Tenho certeza de que essa aventura será bem melhor com ele."

**FIM**

_NOTAS e ESCLARECIMENTOS:_

Misturo filmes e livros para produzir meu próprio headcanon.

_All this belongs to J.R. and Warner Bros. I just take them for a spin._

Ao rever mais uma vez o primeiro filme de "O Hobbit", notei que nas principais cenas de ação, Thorin grita o nome de Kili pelo menos três vezes. Sem mencionar a bronca de Thorin nos sobrinhos quando tentam colocar medo em Bilbo mencionando orcs. Isso me fez pensar que talvez outras pessoas também possam ter notado que Thorin é duro com os meninos, em especial Kili. Qual seria a explicação?


End file.
